First Dead Era Updates (October 2014)
Updates from Tadukoo during the First Dead Era. Day 18 3:10 PM As you can tell from the wiki and the fact that you can't get on the server, the server has been down for quite a while. Specifically, it has been down since December 2013. Unfortunately, it will not be up this month, next month, or this December. I have been working on it from late August to now, and I have a 25 step plan on bringing it back. The 25 step plan is mostly secret, but I'll share a few details in a bit. One issue that Tadukooverse will be facing (and is facing now technically) is the fact that Bukkit is currently dead. If you haven't read/heard, the Bukkit team was going to end the Bukkit project, but Mojang said that it would go on, since they owned it. Pretty much everyone who was on the Bukkit team left, and it was just a few people that stayed, not counting Curse and Mojang staff members. Dinnerbone said he would personally update Bukkit to 1.8, but then a DMCA takedown occured on Bukkit, so now they either need to resolve that or rewrite 1/3 of the Bukkit code. Also, you can no longer download Bukkit from the site. I still have a small hope that Bukkit will return, but I'm quickly losing that hope. I think that Tadukooverse may switch to a different type of server software before the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening if bukkit doesn't revive by then. If all goes according to plan, there will be a Legacy Re-Opening on January 15th, 2015. This will be the 3rd anniversary of Tadukooverse, and anyone who ever joined before and anyone who made it on the TadCrack whitelist will be able to join during this day through whenever the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening is. This period of time will be called the Legacy Era. As for the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening, I have no idea yet when it will occur. The date for it depends on parts of the plan that I have not yet completed. Also, it depends on if Bukkit is revived or if I have to switch to a new server software. the Legacy Re-Opening will be with 1.7.9 Bukkit, and most likely will stay with that until the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening. Day 23 2:17 PM I have been transitioning the staff into a team, making them the Tadukooverse Team. This team will make decisions by voting for the server. I will be making pages about these decisions from now on, but I will summarize the decisions in these updates as well. So here's the summary of our decisions over the past few days: * I decided to make the staff into the Tadukooverse Team. (basically PsychicFox and Thromper1984 simply agreed with this, not really an official decision) * We decided on the Decision Making Policy on the 19th. * We decided on the Team Application Policy on the 19th. * We decided to remove Drrick5 from the staff/team on the 19th. * We decided on the First Dead Era Team Policy on the 19th. * We decided to remove the Friend of Leader rank on the 19th. * We decided to rename "2nd in command" (Rook) to Ambassador on the 19th. * We decided to rename the staff to The Tadukooverse Team on the 20th. * We decided to make the goal/purpose of the server "To provide a Minecraft server for people to play on and enjoy that is up to date with the latest possible Minecraft version and recent plugins as well as to spread the Good News of the Bible in the hope that some will come to salvation through God." today (the 23rd). * We're still deciding on whether the server will be defined as a Christian server. * We're still deciding on a revision to the Decision Making Policy. Day 25 4:44 PM I'm going to soon have a decision brought up with the Tadukooverse Team about making up a report every Saturday of what's going on with Tadukooverse. This is the first report, but not really standardized/decided on yet. Tadukooverse is currently in a transition period. It is still down at the moment, but it is undergoing transitions that will have it different by the time it's back up. Tadukoo has turned the staff into The Tadukooverse Team, which now includes him. This team now votes for decisions to be made with Tadukooverse. The purpose of The Tadukooverse Team is still being determined, but below is a summary of the decisions that have been made so far. * We decided on the Decision Making Policy on the 19th. * We decided on the Team Application Policy on the 19th. * We decided to remove Drrick5 from the staff/team on the 19th. * We decided on the First Dead Era Team Policy on the 19th. * We decided to remove the Friend of Leader rank on the 19th. * We decided to rename "2nd in command" (Rook) to Ambassador on the 19th. * We decided to rename the staff to The Tadukooverse Team on the 20th. * We decided on the goal/purpose of the server on the 23rd. * We decided on the Open Decisions Policy on the 24th. * We're still deciding on whether the server will be defined as a Christian server. * We're still deciding on a revision to the Decision Making Policy. * We're still deciding on the Leader Veto Policy. * We're still deciding on the Tadukooverse Team Purpose. Category:First Dead Era